The invention concerns a method and a device for the application of a liquid substance onto an object, for example for the application of flux to the bumps of a semiconductor chip.
It is known, to provide a flat baseplate with a flux layer whereby the layer is applied by means of blades. With this process, a relatively large portion of the flux is lost.
The object of the invention is to improve the application of a liquid substance onto an object.